


In Another World

by ashtopop



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inquisitor is Ciri, Solas is Eredin mixed with Avallach, Trespasser Spoilers, Witcher AU, Witcher Lore spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtopop/pseuds/ashtopop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even without the Gate of the Worlds, the Dread Wolf and his Wild Hunt laid waste to settlements across the continent with the kind of abandonment that comes with true indifference, all in search of her: their Lady of Time and Space, descendant of the evanuris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing with lore and meta from both Witcher and DA, with a dash of Mass Effect and Dishonored on top.

He promised her spires of crystal and dripping magic that bloomed as passing fancies, ships forever pulled by invisible currents and fields of gilded flowers still fragrant when crafted into armor. The Aen Elle and Aen Seidhe elves would be reunited and made whole for it, reclaiming those artifacts and ruins not yet despoiled by human touch. All this he promised, if she gave herself to him. If she destroyed her world.

It would be easier if he had not made her love him.

Even without the Gate of the Worlds, the Dread Wolf and his Wild Hunt laid waste to settlements across the continent with the kind of abandonment that comes with true indifference, all in search of her: their Lady of Time and Space, descendant of the evanuris. She scorned his overtures of kindness as manipulations (which they were) and his manipulations as childish and petty (which they weren't). She named him regicide (which she didn’t mind) and his generals did not react.

She told him she wasn't Mythal, didn't even know how to control the immense powers loaned to her lifetime through ancient blood. Didn’t _want to_. But she would, to keep them from him.

He had time for her to change her mind, he said. Neither one of them considered a possible third ending to their battle of wills: her, fallen upon her own sword. The Blood of the Elders, of the evanuris, would seep into the cracks of the stones below her—heirless and useless. It would not stop the white frost, but it would stop him.

Instead, she travelled the crossroads the people could no longer walk, the places where spheres touched and the lines between worlds grew hazy. Worlds where ships of mechanical magic travelled the sky and space attempting to end the harbingers of their white frost and worlds where the power of her blood was a gift from the void, a beating heart to hear the whispers. She couldn't stop, but she didn't want to.

Between those were planes devoured by frost and ruin or those fragrant and beautiful, yet fragile with their newness. She cast herself into the abyss again and again to save them, her people and her world, because she wasn't sure she could resist him if she stood still.

And there she was, at Starkhaven—where so much had begun—calling him back to her with an ancient love letter set in stone.

“ _I give you my heart_ ,” she whispered in the Elder Speech, activating the sunstone and releasing it so that it floated in front of her. She unsheathed her sword as the stone was carried away by an unfelt wind, placing the tip on the top of her boot. She wasn’t sure what to expect of him after so much time. Arrogance? Pride? Idealism? He embodied all of those, but more. Her heartbeat sped in anticipation, traitor to her for its true owner, as a chill settled on the water.

For him, she might trade her world for the promise of "in another."  


_Vhenan._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm waiting for the Hearts of Stone DLC to install and it is taking soOOOO long?? ? save me from this video game elf/god boyfriend hellspiral Come find me at [considermehacked on tumblr](http://considermehacked.tumblr.com/)


End file.
